The present invention relates to a folded paper board device for holding articles such as compact discs, and more specifically, to a compact disc (CD) carrier device suitable for use as a CD mailer.
Compact discs, which are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cCD""sxe2x80x9d are generally well known in the art. Standard CD""s having a nominal diameter of about four and three quarters (4xc2xe) inches are commonly used to store prerecorded music, prerecorded video (commonly referred to as digital video discs or xe2x80x9cDVD""sxe2x80x9d), and data for reading by a computer. All may be referred to collectively as CD""s. Due to technical advances, a CD can store an incredible amount of data, and thus CD""s are greatly preferred over other storage mediums, such as, by way of example, magnetic recording tape.
It is well known that CD""s are commonly employed as a convenient medium for storing computer software, and, owing to the capacity of CD""s to store such great amounts of data, CD""s are commonly employed to store all of the data necessary for a wide variety of applications. For example, CD""s are often used to store data for entire sets of encyclopedias, dictionaries, legal treatises, legal reporters, maps, games, etc., not to mention to store music for CD players and to store entire movies for viewing with DVD players. Many other applications are also well known.
Owing to the advances in technology that have given rise to the proliferation of CD""s as a storage medium, the purveyors of the above-described items, such as book and magazine publishers, music companies, video companies, software companies, and internet-related service providers and search engines now frequently mail their goods on CD""s directly to consumers. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for cost-effective yet secure packaging in which to mail CD""s to the end user.